Visite surprise
by Sweet-Devil973
Summary: Caitlyn reçoit la visite d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir


Blablas de moi : Hey ! Après un OS qui ne m'a pas vraiment plus, j'en ai récrit un. Oui je sais Missy Tagada il faut que je me concentre sur CTAC mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire cet OS ! Bon je sais que ce thème est archi-utilisé mais bon. Je fais ce que je veux moi d'abord. Et na !

Bonne lecture !

Visite surprise

Caitlyn venait de rentrer chez elle, après deux mois passés à Camp Rock. Après avoir embrasser son petit frère de neuf ans, la jeune fille était montée dans sa chambre, avec pour objectif, défaire ses valises. Seulement, dès qu'elle sortit son ordinateur portable, sa résolution vacilla. Elle s'allongea donc sur son lit et alluma la machine. Elle le déverrouilla et fit directement glisser le curseur sur l'icône galerie photo. Caitlyn fit défiler les images d'elle de la naissance au lycée, et s'arrêta quand elle vit une image représentant le panneau d'entrée du camp.

Elle souriait en se voyant sourire à l'objectif, entourée par Barron, Sanders, Lola et Mitchie et riait lorsqu'ils étaient représentés dans une situation compromettante. Arrivée au concours final, elle se repassa plusieurs fois l'enregistrement de leur prestation, Mitchie au micro et Caitlyn au synthé, où Shane les avait rejointes sur scène.

« Leur duo était vraiment sublime, se disait-elle, on aurait vraiment du gagner ».

La jeune fille riait jaune en se rappelant les raisons pour lesquelles elles n'avaient pas pu concourir. Elle regarda ensuite l'immortalisation du premier baiser de ceux qu'elle appelait « Smitchie ».

« Elle était tellement heureuse après ce baiser qu'elle me l'a raconté en détail dix fois durant la fête de fin de séjour, se rappela la jolie brune. »

Les images de cette soirée furent ceux qui eurent le plus bouleversé la jeune fille. En particulier celle où Caitlyn posait avec le plus jeune chanteur des Connect 3. Nate… Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, elle avait complètement craqué sur Nathaniel Gray. Ceci expliquant pourquoi la vu de l'image où le jeune chanteur avait un bras autour de ses épaules la remuait tant.

Évidemment la jeune fille n'était pas naïve. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avais aucune chance de sortir avec lui, ou même d'avoir un minimum d'intérêt de sa part. Ce genre n'arrivait qu'aux jolies filles à la voix d'anges, féminines et timides comme Mitchie n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle acquiesça mentalement et descendit au garage, seule endroit de la maison où elle pouvait librement pratiquer sa musique.

Quelques semaine plus tard

Caitlyn finissait les arrangements vocaux de la chanson Our Time Is Here lorsque son petit frère entra dans la pièce en criant.

« -Caity ! Caity !

\- Aaron ! S'exclama celle-ci en retirant son casque d'un geste rageur. Je suis occupée alors laisse moi tranquille !

\- Et ! Maman m'a dit de te prévenir qu'on garçon te demande c'est tout ! S'écrit l'enfant, vexé, avant de s'en aller.

L'adolescente leva ses sourcils.

« Un garçon ? Se demandait-elle. Qui je connais qui vient à l'improviste? ».

Elle rejoignit l'entrée afin de le savoir.

« -Euh… Salut Caitlyn » Dis une voix que Caitlyn n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, même si elle avait du mal à croire que son propriétaire pouvait être chez elle.

« - Nate ! Elle s'exclama. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… Je voulais te voir mais peut-être que tu es occupée alors... »

Elle nia avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, car elle avait des devoirs pour le lycée qu'elle décida de faire plus tard. Voyant que son visiteur se frottait la nuque, gêné, Caitlyn décida de lui proposer d'entrer avant de se raviser. Elle attrapa rapidement son blouson de cuir noir et troqua ses chaussons contre une paire de converses. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le petit miroir de l'entrée, vérifiant l'état de ses cheveux et de son léger maquillage puis proposa à Nate d'aller faire un tour, ce qu'il accepta. Ensemble, ils faisaient quelques pas dans l'allée quand Nate s'arrêta brutalement, alors que Caitlyn qui continuait d'avancer, se retournait pour l'interroger du regard.

« -Au fait ! Hum… On va ou ? Demanda t-il, gêné, en se frottant à nouveau la nuque. »

La jeune brune ria et lui indiqua un parc situé tout près de chez elle et nota mentalement le tic qu'il avait et qu'elle trouvait adorable. En chemin pour ce fameux parc, Nate expliqua qu'il ne connaissais pas du tout la petite ville ou vivait Caitlyn, ce qu'elle comprenait.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, faisant plusieurs fois le tour du parc, relativement restreint. La conversation se faisait toute seule et ils enchaînaient les sujets sans silences gênants.

Au moment où l'église sonnait dix-huit heures et que les deux amis passaient pour la septième fois devant la fontaine. Nate décida d'expliquer la raison de sa présence. Il attrapa donc le bras de Caitlyn de façon à la placée face à lui.

« - Écoute Caitlyn, commença le garçon, je pense que tu te doute que je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mathématiques ou de guitare. Même si j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi hein ! Panique t-il. Mais… Enfaîte je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose et je préfère te le dire de vive voix. Alors voilà ! Quand je t'ai vu à Camp Rock je… Sur le coup je ne t'ai pas vraiment remarquée mais quand Mitchie a commencée à nous rendre visite j'ai commencé à penser à toi à longueur de temps et à beaucoup parler de toi à mes frères qui, quand il en ont eu marre je présume m'ont dit d'aller te voir et de… De te dire que… Tu me plais Caitlyn. Beaucoup même. Et je… J'aimerais qu'on essaye tout les deux. »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Caitlyn s'était rapprochée de lui, surtout à partir du moment ou elle comprit où Nate voulait aller. Maintenant, ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, créant un transfert de chaleur. Nate approchait son visage de celui de la fille, souffles se mélangeaient tandis que la fille fermait les yeux et que le garçon caressait doucement sa joue [à elle], tout en inclinant son visage [à elle]. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Nate, soucieux de ne pas avoir compris le rapprochement de Caitlyn, s'écarta légèrement. La jeune fille le comprit puisque ce fut-elle qui bougea la tête, de façon à créer le contact que l'un comme l'autre, cherchaient.

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent aller à se baiser, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, puisque Caitlyn avait une main sur le bras du garçon et que l'autre tenait sa nuque [à lui] alors que le garçon enlaçait la fine taille de la fille qu'il aimait. Leurs lèvres commençaient enfin à bouger en rythme lorsque Caitlyn s'écarta à cause du manque d'air. Manque qu'elle combla bien vite avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, celles-ci qui s'emboutaient parfaitement. Nate quémanda, d'une caresse de la langue, un accès qu'elle lui donna immédiatement, en écartant légèrement ses lèvres.

La fille comme le garçon se délectaient des sensations que leurs provoquaient ces baisers. Ils étaient dans une bulle qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais quitter, si l'église n'avait pas sonner dix-huit heures trente. Ils se séparèrent à regret, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, mais ils savaient qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Nate passa donc un bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle petite amie et ne la relâcha pas avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, une dernière fois, d'un baiser remplit de promesses, puis Nate rejoignit sa voiture, tandis que Caitlyn pénétrait chez elle. Celle-ci ne garda son calme que le temps de se déchausser car bien vite elle se mit à crier de joie. Elle était avec Nate. Elle ne savait pas si c'était officiel ou quoi que ce soit. Pour elle grâce ces baisers elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

La jeune fille sautillait et ne faisait qu'embrasser sa famille, provoquant étonnement de ses parents et des cris de son petit frère. Elle sentit son portable vibrer, le sortit et lut le message, provenant d'un numéro inconnu, qu'elle venait de recevoir et qui l'a fit sourire tendrement.

« à très vite, mon ange ».

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même si vous n'avez pas aimer.

Bisous !


End file.
